spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night on the Town
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |producer = |supervisor = |coexec = |runners = & |avggrade = TBA}} A Night on the Town is the seventh episode of the first season of Better Days, and the 7th overall. Plot As a celebration for Eustace’s 50th anniversary for his marriage, the gang go for a night on the town. (extended episode) Transcript (Episode begins with exterior shot of the Kelp City Retirement Complex, cuts to an interior shot of Eustace opening a bottle of champagne) Mr. Shicowa: Woah, champagne, what’s the occasion? Eustace: Today would’ve been the 50th anniversary of my marriage with my wife, but she died 2 years ago. Mr. Krabs: Damn, man, what’d she die of? Eustace: H1N1 Walter: Sounds fun! Dave: Get off the pills man. Walter: You know I need them! Eustace: Calm down guys. Usually every year, we’d go somewhere. Betty: Hey guys. All: Hey Betty. Betty: Any of you guys wanna hang out and watch the extra Star Wars films no one likes? Mr. Richards: Hell no. We know those movies suck, so why watch them? Betty: True, well, what are you guys up to? Mr. Krabs: We’re gonna hit the town, with our ol’ pal Eustace here, as it’s his 50th anniversary of his former-marriage. Betty: Can I come? Dave: Betty, it would be better if Eustace’s guy friends came along since we get each other, and not to be sexist, but you know the other half of marriage and we don’t wanna start a conflict. Betty: What? Eustace: No, sorry. Mr. Richards: Yeesh. (cuts to nighttime with the guys all walking down the street) Mr. Krabs: To Eustace and Bonnie! Dave, Walter, Shicowa: Eustace and Bonnie! (just as they drink their drink, SpongeBob and Patrick pop out of a movie theater) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! SpongeBob and Patrick: Mister Krabs! SpongeBob: It’s been too long! How’s retirement? Mr. Krabs: Well, as you can see, me, Shicowa and some new friends of mine are hitting the town! Patrick: Can we join? Mr. Shicowa: Why not! Eustace: The more the merrier! SpongeBob: Sweet! I know a place where we can shoot pool. Mr. Krabs: Where’ve you been learning this? SpongeBob: Every since you left Bikini Bottom-- (As he says the name of the city, Walter laughs) SpongeBob: I couldn’t handle the stress Mr. Crustacean was giving me, so I ended up going to some bars at midnight, shooting pool and such. Mr. Shicowa: As long as you don’t drink you should be fine. SpongeBob: The taste of beer is horrible, I stay away from the stuff. Patrick: How about we go get some food then shoot pool? Dave: Great idea! (Eddie Murphy’s “Party All the Time” begins as a montage of them drinking, eating, playing pool begins, in one shot, SpongeBob jumps onto the pool table thinking it’s a Pool, then we see the guys laughing, the montage continues as it shows them going onto an airplane, with them goofing around on an airplane with beer, the montage then ends with them sleeping on the plane) Steward: Sir? (he shakes Krabs awake) Mr. Krabs: Huh? Where are we? Steward: You’re in Las Vegas, you and your buddies thought it’d be a great idea to, quote “Get fucking drunk and have a shit ton of fun”. (As he finishes saying that, we zoom out on a shot of Mr. Krabs screaming, zoom to show the US, then the earth, then the solar system, fades out to black for commercials, then fades from black to Mr. Krabs, Shicowa, Dave, Walter, Eustace, SpongeBob and Patrick hungover in the Las Vegas airport) Eustace: What did we do last night? Mr. Krabs: Who cares?! We gotta get back to Kelp City before they label us as DEAD! Mr. Shicowa: My niece would be happy that I’m dead. Dave: We need to get on the closest flight to this time to Kelp City, but how? Walter: Look! A ticket booth! Eustace: (sigh) We’ll never get out of here. Mr. Krabs: Wait, there are 7 guys over there that look like us! (Shows duplicates of the characters yet, with different colors) SpongeBob: Quick, take their tickets and take their place in line, we just need a distraction. Dave: Hmm... (looks at a guy drinking super hot coffee, walks over to him and pushes the coffee cup to spill all over him) Coffee Guy: (scream) HELP!! GET IT OFF IT BURNS!! (all 5 duplicates look and run to him trying to help, Krabs swipes their plane tickets and they take their place in line, and they quickly board the plane) Mr. Krabs: (sighs) We made it. (cuts to 18 minutes later) Captain: This is you're uhhhhhhh captain speaking uhhhhhhh we’ll be arriving in uhhhhhhh Yander City in about uhhhhh 2 Hours. Mr. Shicowa: Wait WHAT Mr. Krabs: (wakes up) What? Mr. Shicowa: This plane isn’t going to Kelp City, it’s going to Yander City!! Eustace: I have a trick to get things my way. Dave: (sigh) Not this again. SpongeBob: What? (cuts to Eustace holding a gun up to the captain in the cockpit) Eustace: Can you please turn this plane around to go to Kelp City? Captain: Sorry little girl but uhh-- (turns around) Right away sir! (the airplane begins turning around as it fades to the Kelp City airport) Patrick: Look! (Cut to the TV Walter is pointing at, it’s the news) Anchor Woman: Today an airplane hijacking occurred when 5 seniors and 2 men couldn’t get where they wanted to go. (holds her ear) This just in, they’ve been found at the Las Vegas Airport with their stuff. It seems like they tried to leave the country, Bob. Cop: You guys will be going away for 3 seasons. Steve Crabs: What? Cop: 3 years, whatever. (cuts to the guys getting into a cab with SpongeBob and Patrick outside of the cab) SpongeBob: Welp, me and Patrick better head home, see ya Mr. K and Shicowa! Mr. Krabs and Shicowa: Have fun SpongeBob, Bye! (SpongeBob and Patrick walk out of the frame while the cab begins to drive) Eustace: Let’s do this again sometime. Dave: Ehhhhh, No. (“New York, New York” by Alf Clausen and Frank Sinatra begins to play as we zoom to an outer shot of the cab driving in the city and credits begin. The End) Appearances *Eugene Krabs *Mark Shicowa *Eustace Wendell *Walter Ben *Dave Finnigan *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) *Mr. Richards *Adam Fishman *Steve Crabs (debut) *Mike Chicowa (debut) *John Ban (debut) *Dan Finnigun (debut) *SpongeHarold (debut) *Patrick Not-Star (debut) *Steward (debut) *Coffee Guy (debut) *Cop (debut) *Anchor Woman (debut) *Captain (debut) *Bonnie Wendell (mentioned) Trivia *Dispite being a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob and Patrick both guest star in this episode. *This is the first episode solo-written by . *The original title for this episode was "Into the City", but that was changed for being too generic. *This and Air Shicowa are 's favorite episodes of the series/season so far. *The ratings for the original airing of this episode were 9.57 million viewers. Category:PG-13 Category:2018 Category:Better Days Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202